Fields of Gold
by Chiyo Ishida
Summary: Just a sweet little songfic, set to Fields of Gold by Eva Cassidy. EdWin 'cause who else would it be :


This is my one shot song fic. This is my favourite song of all time and used to make me cry. It's all fluffy and sickly so if you don't like that kind of thing I'd run very far.

FMA is not mine and never will be.

_

* * *

_

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_

_Among the fields of barley_

_You can tell the sun in his jealous sky, _

_When we walked in fields of gold_

For a sixteen year old she certainly had set beliefs. She looked out across her world and sighed contently. Although he had just left she still felt his spirit nearby. She hoped beyond hope that part of her would stay with him. People called him selfish and stubborn but she knew him better than they. She smiled in spite of herself as she recalled their last moments together. It placed itself among the many memories she already had of their time together. Even if he didn't now he would soon recall them to, she was sure of it.

_So she took her love, _

_For to gaze awhile, _

_Among the fields of barley_

_In his arms she fell as her hair came down_

_Among the fields of gold_

Atop the highest hill in their little village they had stood just a few hours before. She had made sure he took one last look across the beautiful if not simple land. His brother was always doing so. She remembered him comment on the barley fields and how they looked like gold in the sunshine. It wasn't intended that way but it had brought a tear to her eye.

When the wind picked up the ribbon in her hair came loose. She watched it fly into the breeze as he would be doing. Feeling feint her legs began to give way. Yet she did not hit the ground. With care and delicacy he caught her, gently holding her like that. Not a word was spoken between the two be she recalled the days very much spent like this.

Before the harvest when summer was slowly turning into autumn they would wander through the crops and marvel at how it grew so fast. Back then they would loose each other within the tall barley. He used to stick with brother and play games of hide and seek trying to find her. But one day brother was having a particularly bad bought of hay fever and had to stay indoors. He wasn't as good at the game when he was alone and called for her like a lost puppy. When he had finally found her she heard words she guessed she may never hear again. Although they were only young the determined look in his face had made her blush.

_Will you stay with me? _

_Will you be my love?_

_Among the fields of barley?_

_And you can tell the sun in his jealous sky_

_When we walked in fields of gold_

She had giggled for a few minutes out of uneasiness. He kept her stare with those beautiful gold eyes. She knew the brothers fought over her but she thought it all in play. Now at nine years old, feelings began to change. Biting her lip and blushing harder then she had her whole life she replied.

_I never made promises lightly,_

_And there have been some that I have broken,_

_But I swear in the days still left _

_We will walk in fields of gold,_

When she had steadied herself she took his hand and ran down the hill toward the fields. He immersed himself in the moment and laughed heartily along with her. They ran among the ever growing crop making sure they did not let go of each others hands. Even if it was just for the moment they could not bear to be lost among the fields of barley.

Stopping for breath they both fell back into gold. They continued to laugh as they had so many years ago. Back in their time of innocence and purity, when all they needed in the world was the occasional meal and each others company. She could hear their voices in the wind, promising to always be there for each other. Then the voices went quiet and all she could hear was the sobbing of a very lost and confused young girl not ready for their sudden departure.

_Many years have passed since those summer days_

_Among the fields of barley_

_See the children run as the sun goes down, _

_As you lie in fields of gold_

She remained on her back when he rolled over onto his front next to her. His eyes were the colour of the barley that hid them from the world. When he had bent down and kissed her she almost squealed as shehad when he pecked her cheek after their promise that time ago. Although their bodies had aged what was in their hearts had not. They retold their vows to each other, promises of return and loyalty. Now whenever the barley scent crept into her nose she thought of him. She thought of a stolen kiss as children, she thought of nights spent yearning, she thought of easier times.

She thought of him, and of course, he would think of her.

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_

_Among the fields of barley_

_You can tell the sun in his jealous sky_

_When we walked in fields of gold_

* * *

_Please R+R if you have anything you wish to say._


End file.
